


Concussed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medical, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Eren and Mikasa return to rest at a medic tent. Mikasa is wounded and Eren helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussed

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've written.

        “Don’t move,” Eren warned focused on the wound on Mikasa’s temple. They sat under a medic tent on one of cots, blood and dirt covered the sheets. Fellow soldiers cried and moaned from surrounding beds, some slept as peacefully as they could, others laid awake staring blankly into space.

       “We can just get a medic,” Mikasa said braking Eren’s concentration, he held a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant to the bungle of cuts that crossed her pale skin. The solider winced as the liquid sunk into her, but she quickly composed herself.

       “They’re busy, I can do this. Now don’t move,” Eren retorted.

       “Or I can-”

       “No,” he quickly snapped back.

       A crack of sunlight that shone through an opening in the tent hit Mikasa on the face. It warmed her pale skin and reminded her of a splitting headache from being slammed into a tree earlier. The impact from the titan’s fist to her body and her body to a tree left her with a throbbing headache. She was surprised she had not thrown up yet, but that would not go well as Eren was currently leaning in front of her wrapping up a wound on her forearm a little too tightly.

       An incessant cry from a nearby solider resonated through the tent, catching Mikasa’s attention and spiking the pain in her head. She tried to focus on the boy in front of her, on his dirty brown mop of hair that framed his sun kissed face, a canvas that held vibrant emerald eyes. Eyes of a boy who was fully intent on fitting all the medical supplies back into its box, but her attention did not hold long as she felt as if her head had begun to roll from her body.

       “Whoa there, Mikasa,” Eren grabbed her shoulder to keep her balanced on the cot and sat down, letting her lean against him with her head on his shoulder, “You’re definitely concussed, I can tell that much.”

       Mikasa hummed in quiet response and closed her eyes, the darkness lessened the pain slightly.

       “Hey! Don’t fall asleep,” Eren said worriedly but was shushed by Mikasa’s hand coming up to cover his mouth.

       “No noise,” she explained in a monotone voice. Mikasa took comfort in the warmth emitted from the living body next to her and tucked her head further into the boy.

       “You can remove your hand,” From under Mikasa’s hand Eren chuckled. He gazed down at the wounded girl. Eren stared at her shirt dirtied in blood, some not even her own, her pale thin body wrapped tight with bandages and still decorated in small cuts and bruises. He could never get used to this. He will always hate it too.

        Lastly Eren’s gaze rested on Mikasa’s serene face, flawless except for the small scar on her cheek, the scar given to her by him.

     “Be more careful,” Eren began in a stern tone, “Pay better attention to what’s going on around you, okay? I am capable of taking care of myself, ya know.” Annoyance leaked through his voice with the little bit of anger he was trying to hide. Mikasa shifted herself so her chin rested on Eren’s broad shoulder, her eyes were still shut and breathed out a sigh onto his face without saying anything. Mikasa’s headache still held and was not in a state to argue as she could hardly form a complete and coherent sentence, so she stayed quiet.

       Eren continued on, though took notice of her silence where a heated argument should have been, “I worry about you too. I know you’re strong, stronger than me, but you can be so reckless, ya know, and you don’t heal like me. You can still get really hurt.”

       He fidgeted with his fingers and continued in a small voice, “I can’t lose you. If I lose you, if you die, I swear I wouldn’t know what to do.”

       Mikasa opened her eyes and peered at Eren. Tears rimmed his eyes and sadness coated his expression. She had always known Eren cared for her and loved her, as unspoken as it was, Mikasa always knew.

       “Eren-”

       “I would give up. I would hate myself so much. For losing you, for not being there to protect you. I couldn’t. I need you too much, I lov-”

       Eren stopped short when he felt a lightness on his once heavy shoulder and noticed Mikasa had leaned up and was planting as many kisses on the side of his face as she could manage. She leaned her forehead against his, forcing Eren to look at her. A smile played on Mikasa’s features as well as a layer of fatigue and grime.

       Breathlessly Mikasa said, “I know.”

      Again she closed her eyes, accepting the darkness as a momentary friend. Eren scuffed at her act of affection and replied with a kiss on her forehead and warm arms around her body as he carried her away from the tent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
